Legend of Vega
by LazyHop
Summary: A lone forest on a secluded island that is protected by the immortals, a warring world where no one is safe, and a curious elf and a fallen soul. Somehow all connected together to form the world of Vega and the mysteries it holds. KxK and some others.


_**Legend of Vega**_

_By: LazyHop_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in the manga/anime.

_**Summary:**_ A lone forest on a secluded island that is protected by the immortals, a warring world where no one is safe, and a curious elf and a fallen soul. Somehow all connected together to form the world of Vega and the mysteries it holds. KxK

_**Chapter One: Voices**_

The nights were always quiet out in the woods. A simple breeze would not even dare to stir up the fallen leaves to break the blissful silence. The woods spoke to all of its creatures in the night, whispering of calmness and serenity. It was because of the woods' silent voice that not a thing in the forest created a sound. Except, for tonight. Tonight, a creature not of the forest was moving and disturbing the woods' voice.

The creature was one from a distant world, a world that the tall oaks of the forest tried to reach with each new rising sun. This creature was that of the sky, the world that could only be reached by the truly worthy.

The almost human figured creature thrashed about on the forest floor trying to fight what was to come. Twisting and screaming in agony the creature reached towards its back with sweating hands and gripped onto the base of one set of its long, radiant, pure white wings. With all the force the creature could exert it lacerated the wing from its back. Deep crimson blood began to pool around the body from where the wing had been torn from its proper place.

The creature continued to repeat its actions until each set of wings had been torn from its body and were becoming soiled from the blood. When its actions were complete the creature dropped to the ground in exhaustion and lifelessly slumbered.

The woods were in silence once again and the whisper of the woods continued its mesmerizing spell of tranquility. The sun would come quickly to rise above the woods and the woods' whisper would fade away along with the restfulness of its inhabitants. At that time the dying creature would be safe, safe from the protectors of the woods, the elves.

§

I moved swiftly across the tall trees, jumping limb to limb. I knew that if I slowed down ever so slightly the woods' voice would torment me about the outsider. Last night, while all of the protectors slept, a new creature had come to the woods. I knew of its presence as soon as the woods awoke me and practically shoved at me to find and eradicate the creature.

Being one of the few protectors of the woods I, like all of the other protectors, must follow the woods' voice and protect one of the last remaining forests in Vega. During the War of Sanguinolent many forest were destroyed and used by the nasty races of the war to build massive battle weapons. To preserve the remaining forests after the war many creatures sacrificed their lives to become the whispering souls of the woods. In honor of their sacrifice we, the protectors, guard and destroy any outsiders that the voice says will bring eternal rest to the woods.

I began to move quicker through the trees. The whisper was becoming louder, telling me that the abomination was nearer. Trying to make this a quicker task I ran while chanting the protector's prayer. "Giver of life I ask that you allow me to use the powers of light to extinguish this vile shadow from the forest." I took a deep breath and came to a stop on one of the tall oaks near the creature.

From the height of which I stood it was almost impossible to tell if the creature was still alive. All that I could see was a deep crimson pool of blood and a lump of what appeared to once be white ropes. Slowly, I made my way down the beautiful oak and came to a stop about seven feet away from the creature.

I could now see that the creature was in fact a human. Oddly enough, I could not help but wonder how a human could make it to this island. The island was far from the mainland and if a boat had set anchor off shore of the island then the woods would have had all the protectors up and ready for what was to come off of the boat. Yet, here was this human, lying close to the heart of the forest and bleeding from deep wounds in the back that a creature of the woods could not have inflicted.

Carefully moving I stepped a bit closer and began to move into a crouch. I reached a hand out towards the body and quickly prodded it. The creature slightly moved and then went limp again. Since the human moved it was a definite sign that it was alive. I had no choice but to take another life for the sake of the forest. But not before I actually looked at the human.

Curiosity is what always got in the way of my tasks and usually placed me into more trouble than needed. I stood up and moved to the opposite side of the human where I could get a better grip on the foul robes. I gripped the robes and gave a light pull to them which easily moved the human onto its back. When I looked at the human's face I could feel my eyes widen.

The human was a man and had a very unique appearance. His face was smeared with blood but that did not stop me from seeing his very well formed face and almost girlish looks. There was so much blood around him that I was unable to tell if his hair was naturally red or if the blood had just coated his hair. But his appearance is not what had my eyes widening and my mouth becoming dry. It was what he had tightly gripped in his arms.

In his very well-built arms were six pure white wings soiled with dark red blood and the most beautiful sword I had ever seen in Vega. I became mesmerized with the sword and bent down to touch it. Lightly brushing my hand against a wing, I faintly noted that the wings were warm but mostly stayed fixed on the sword. I gripped the sheath of the sword and pulled on it but the unconscious man held fast to it. Becoming annoyed I jerked on the sheath only to find myself lying on my back with the once unconscious man on top of me and a very infuriated facial expression across his face.

Knowing that I shouldn't be so stupid as to let curiosity get the best of me, I slowly reached for my ivory dagger that was hidden underneath me. If this son of an orc wanted to try and fight me to live then I would be prepared. My hand was almost touching the hilt of the dagger when a deep almost croaking voice stopped any more of my movement.

"From the position we are in I could easily snap your neck before you could ever have that thing you call a weapon anywhere near any vital striking locations."

I knew that he was right but I would be cursed by the woods before I would let something, none the less a human, have the advantage over me. Swiftly I drew my dagger and swung it at his throat prepared to kill him along with me. Only he caught my hand and with his other free hand tightly gripped my throat and squeezed. I could hear the forests voice slowly slipping away and I knew that I would soon pass out. Except right before the whisper completely faded he loosened his grip.

"Why must you elves always make things so difficult for us?" He took in a labored breath. "I only wanted to rest here in peace before I moved on." Taking in a quicker intake of breath he slowly lessened his grip on my throat more. "I do not want to kill anymore. I only want to rest and heal." His eyes began to slowly become hazy and I could feel his grip lesson even more. "Ask the voice to listen." And with that he completely let go of me and fell to the side.

Slightly confused I scrambled to my feet and moved quickly away from the body. How did he know about the voices? Surly he is not of any other forest? As far as I knew this was the last remaining forest that spoke to its creatures. Then realization dawned on me. Wings plus unusual white robes plus sword that could enchant an elf plus knowledge of the forest could only mean one thing.

I looked up towards the north to see the sun was beginning to rise, I didn't have much time. Quickly I moved next to the man that almost killed me and reached for the sword that had fallen out of his grip when he was choking me. Making sure only to glance at the sword, I tied it to my back next to my bow which had been forgotten. Then I looked at the wings. Should I take them? They seemed important to him. Sighing I bent down to picked up one of the wings only to find that it was too heavy. Becoming agitated I kicked some dirt onto the stupid wing and glared down at it. Fine I'll just cover them with something.

Going to a small bush I bent down and pulled out the dagger and cut the shrub. Moving even quicker after hearing a bird flutter over head I threw the bush over the wings that were close together. Turning towards the man that I knew for sure lay unconscious on the ground I walked up to him and knelt down. Picking up one of his arms I slung it over my head and shoulder. With much effort I rose to my feet and began to walk forward, basically dragging the man with me.

Taking a deep breath I looked over at the man's head and as if he was awake and asked him a question that I needed an answer to.

"If you know of the woods' voice then why is the wood so keen on having me, a protector of the woods, kill you angel?"

Expecting no answer and receiving none I began to walk threw the forest and to the safest place for this holy creature.

The woods' voice continued its soft words to its creatures but soon when the sun was fully up the voice would whisk away with the wind. The creatures would arise and the real nature of the forest would begin again.

_**§End of Chapter One§**_

Hi everyone! LazyHop here! This is my newest story and lucky for me it's not depressing! So I don't have to worry about getting into a gloomy mood when writing it!

Anyways, thank you so much for reading this chapter! I'm hoping that this story will come out great and that all the readers will love it! I would love to here your opinions on what should be done to improve the story and I do not mind flames!

_**Welcome to Vega!**_

_**Info: **_Legend of Vega is passed in a different world called Vega (duh). There are several mythical races that live in Vega such as elves, draconic, dwarves, mythra, humans (hehe mythical race) and many more. Just like earth there has been many wars in the history of Vega and some of them have been worst then others.

That is all I am going to tell you for now because put simply if I tell you anymore it will ruin the story.

**Thanks for reading!** Please review and tell me if you want me to continue and what you think about the story so far! I love you guys!


End file.
